


(Not so) Unconventional

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Perfection Doesn't Come Easy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boypussy, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek were running in the woods, chasing down a Wendigo when they both tripped over a plant, some kind of purple dust spraying all over both of them. Stiles didn’t even understand how it happened. The Wendigo was causing a raucous through town for a few days and they finally had a lead. Scott and the others were on the other side of the forest. They must have caught up with the Wendigo, because by the time Stiles tripped, Derek falling after him—The Wendigo was long gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not so) Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> -bites nails- okay, so I'm adding the dubious consent warning cos its fuck or die and sex pollen and I want to be safe on that account. and i'm biting the bullet and posting my kink basically no one else knows about. 
> 
> also not beta'ed obviously.

Stiles and Derek were running in the woods, chasing down a Wendigo when they both tripped over a plant, some kind of purple dust spraying all over both of them. Stiles didn’t even understand how it happened. The Wendigo was causing a raucous through town for a few days and they finally had a lead. Scott and the others were on the other side of the forest. They must have caught up with the Wendigo, because by the time Stiles tripped, Derek falling after him—The Wendigo was long gone. 

Derek knows what it means, realization coming over his face in waves. “This isn’t good.” 

"What?" 

Derek coughs, the dust getting it in his nostrils, blurring his vision from the haze of lust he’s feeling. 

Stiles gasps for breath.

"We have to fuck." Derek breathes out, heavily.

"Excuse me?" Stiles blurts, confusion taking over his face. 

Derek just rolls his eyes. They’re both laying on the ground, sprawled next to each other and Derek tries to resist the urge to grind his erection into Stiles’ thigh, but it’s becoming harder and harder to do so (pun not intended).

"We’ll die." Derek bites out. "If we don’t fuck. We’ll die."

"You’re shitting me." Stiles shifts himself on the ground next to Derek, but when he moves he feels something hard poking him in the thigh. "Is that—?" 

"Yes." Derek winces. 

 

This was not how Stiles imagined his first time going and he’d thought about it a lot, but it was kind of difficult considering he didn’t have the usual parts a guy did.

He had a vagina and he didn’t know how someone would react to that. It scared him.

He was born with a vagina and it was a simple as that. He only hoped that Derek wouldn’t look at him any differently. 

"Derek." Stiles mutters softly under his breath, he can hear crickets chirping in the night and smell the air. It seems peaceful other than the fact he’s about to get fucked. 

"Yeah?" Derek looks over at him, hazel eyes half-lidded and blown from lust.

"If there was another way to get us out of this, would you do it?" 

"This is less than conventional and I’m assuming this is your first time?" Derek says immediately, "The answer is yes. If there was, I would." 

Stiles looks over at him with an open look, so vulnerable before he crawls on top of Derek, settling his ass on Derek’s crotch. “Just please, don’t hurt me.” 

 

 _Please, don’t hurt me._ Derek takes it as ‘don’t break my heart’. And somehow that makes it even worse. 

Before Stiles can say anything else, Derek shreds Stiles pants and boxers with his claws, them falling to ground in tatters and Derek finally realizes. 

"You—" That smell. It’s delicious. Derek looks down it between Stiles’ thighs and sees the pretty pink pussy, covered in a little bit of hair, freshly shaven and he feels slick dripping from Stiles’ core down onto his pants where Stiles is sitting. "You’re so wet." Derek looks up at him in awe. 

Suddenly Derek has the urge to just  _breed_  and fill Stiles to the brim with his come until Stiles can’t move, but this isn’t the time or place and Derek can feel the slight sensation of his fangs prodding at his lower lip, itching to bite down hard on flesh.  

Stiles’ eyes water and Derek looks at him in confusion and then understanding when he just wipes the tears from Stiles’ eyes. 

"You’re beautiful." Derek smiles, he moves his other hand down to Stiles’ dripping pussy and smooths over the pussy lips, feeling Stiles’ body shake at the touch. 

"Derek, please." Stiles pants, heart beating wildly in his chest. 

 

His skin feels like it’s on fire. Hot and burning from the inside out, and he’s pretty sure Derek’s faring the same way. If he doesn’t get relief soon, he’s going to die. _Literally_.

Stiles had never imagined someone taking care of him like that. With such tender care and he’s not sure if Derek just said he was beautiful in the moment or if he actually meant it. He doesn’t really care. He just needs to Derek inside him or they’re both going to die.

Derek shreds his pants and lifts Stiles on top of him so Stiles can have more leverage to control the pace. 

"You— Are you sure?" Stiles gasps as the tip of Derek’s cock nudges at his pussy, shoving in barely, pre-come pearling at the tip.

"It’ll be more comfortable for you than laying on the ground. And I will heal." Derek grits as his cock breaches Stiles finally. 

Stiles moans, gripping onto Derek’s shoulders for some kind of support, “Fuck!” 

Stiles digs his fingers into Derek’s shoulder blades, scrambling for purchase as he rides Derek’s cock, moving up and down, eyes glassy and lips parted. 

"Your pussy feels so good." Derek groans, arching his hips up to meet Stiles’ rhythmic bouncing. 

Derek moves his hands down Stiles’ waist, down the dip of his belly button, feeling the mound in between Stiles’ legs and brushes fingers over the coarse hair there. 

Stiles licks his lips, moving his hands that were gripping Derek’s shoulders to leans on Derek’s chest as he rides Derek with fervor. 

Derek bites his lower lip, moving his fingers over Stiles’ clit and rubbing at it furiously when Stiles lets out a loud cry and arches forward against Derek’s chest, leaning on him like a lifeline, lazily bouncing up and down on Derek’s cock, breathing heavily against Derek’s neck. 

"Please." Stiles doesn’t know what he’s even asking for anymore. But he still fills like his skin is on fire, but at the same time it’s like he’s never felt more alive. 

"I know." Derek just grips Stiles’ ass in his hands and helps Stiles, thrusting up into Stiles’ body with harsh jerks before he comes, filling Stiles’ pussy. 

Stiles sags against Derek’s chest when he comes, a loud moan tearing its way from his lips. He feels elated in some way. 

Stiles lays down against Derek, breathing heavily. He feels like he’s just ran a mile. He knows he should get up and he can faintly feel the sensation of Derek’s jizz running down his thighs, but he doesn’t want to move. He’s too comfortable, laying in Derek’s arms. 

 

He must have passed out, because when he wakes up he’s laying on a blue couch with a purple blanket draped over him. 

Stiles sits up, the blanket falling down around his waist and that’s when Derek comes into view with a bottle of water and a frown on his face. 

Stiles doesn’t like that look. _At_  all. 

Derek hands the bottle to Stiles and watches as Stiles untwists the cap and takes a long swig of the drink. 

"I’m sorry." Derek says from beside him. His head is facing the floor, like he’s disappointed with himself. 

Stiles doesn’t understand why Derek feels like he did anything wrong. It’s not Derek’s fault. 

"For what?" Stiles asks instead. 

"I shouldn’t have—." Derek pinches his eyebrows together like he’s in pain from even trying to say anything. "You’re seventeen." 

"What does that have to do with anything? It wouldn’t have mattered if I was older. Would you want me to die instead?" Stiles waits for Derek to respond, scared of his response. He wouldn’t want Derek to die either. 

"No, of course not." Derek scowls, like thinking of Stiles dying is preposterous.

"None of it is your fault, Derek. We were placed in a position that we were unable to get out of. I’m not mad. And you shouldn’t blame yourself." Stiles smiles softly at him, cheeks slightly tinged pink. "I, ugh— I kinda enjoyed it." Stiles tries, looking at Derek closely for a reaction.

Derek gapes at him. “Really?”

"Yeah." 


End file.
